Ready-to-assemble (RTA) furniture is furniture that is packaged to be assembled by a customer who is an end user. Assembly of such furniture often requires customers to assemble panel boards together using cam locks and connecting bolts. For example, in order to secure two panel boards, one or more connecting bolts need to be pushed or screwed into the holes on one panel board, and connected to one or more matching cam locks inserted on another panel board. Fastening one or more connecting bolts to one or more cam locks forms a connecting device to hold the two panel boards together.
This installation process can be very complicated and require the customer/assembler to have enough strength and technique to secure the connecting bolts orthogonally into the panel, and fasten the bolts and the cam locks together. Also, the assembling process often requires tools, such as screwdriver, wrench, and hammer. There exists furniture that can be assembled using tool-less assembly joints; however, the result can be assembled furniture with comprised quality in appearance or structural stability.